If Only She Knew
by headintheclouds419
Summary: Ginny hasn't seen Harry for five years, and when he comes back he brings someone that Ginny wasn't expecting.


It's been 5 years. 5 years since Harry Potter broke up with me. He had good reason of course, but still every minute after those words it hurt a little more. I still love him, and don't really see myself not loving him. But I haven't seen him in 4 years, but 4 years seems like an eternity especially if you're waiting for him to return.

After Harry won the war against Voldemort, he fled to North America. He said it was because all this was too much and that he couldn't handle it. No one wanted him to leave, we all begged, but he insisted and just left.

That hit me hard, but it hit Ron and Hermione harder. They were planning on going with him, but he just left without telling them. I can still see it in their eyes, the pain behind their happiness. Even after Harry's departure Ron and Hermione became a couple and eventually got married. I think for a while we all forgot that he left, and just pretended he was there to make the atmosphere better, but it didn't work that well.

I was overcome with joy, when 2 days ago we had gotten a letter from Harry saying that he was moving back to England. I barely got any sleep, I was so excited.

"Has he arrived yet dear?" My mother came into our living room, where I was, with a box. She looked the same as she did five years ago, but her attitude was different. She hasn't been the same since my dad died and my second eldest brother was emitted into St. Mungo's after being tormented to insanity. I admitted her braveness throughout all the unfortunate events.

"Nope, not yet. What's in the box?" I was different too. Though I always bare a smile, inside I was torn apart. I felt that I had to be strong for my family, but sometimes it wouldn't work. I never cried or admitted crying in front of my family.

"That's a surprise for Harry. Now go get Ron and Hermione. Harry should be arriving any minute."

"Alright." I got up from my spot and started up the stairs. The stairs were very crooked and uneven, but I was used to it. Eventually I got to the top floor which was Ron's room.

_Why do they have to live on the top floor? Honestly._ I thought as I knocked on the door. I could hear feet shuffling and approaching the door. It's probably Ron, because Hermione doesn't sound like an elephant when she walks.

The door opened, and indeed it was Ron. His hair was down to his ears and it was very untidy.

"Yes Ginny?" He sounded kind of annoyed. I was probably interrupting something, but I really didn't care. I think Harry coming back is more important.

"Mom wants you and Hermione downstairs, Harry's going to be coming any minute." As the last part of my sentence came out Ron's eyes glowed and looked of excitement.

"He's coming today? "Ron beamed. The sound of feet approached the door, and there stood Hermione.

"Who's coming today?" Hermione looked very different. Her hair wasn't as frizzy; instead it was just straight and seemed to obey her. Her body wasn't very skinny; in fact it was bulging with a 6 month baby inside her stomach.

"Harry!" I told her. Her eyes bugged out. And a smile crept onto her face.

"We'll be right down." Ron told me as he shut the door. I ran down the stairs in excitement, when I got to the bottom, my red hair was all over the place. I straightened it our so it would look good for Harry. Oh how I hoped he still loved me the way I still love him.

About two minutes later, Ron and Hermione came down. They had changed their clothes into much nicer ones. I was so envious of them. They were so happy and in love, and here I was alone and hopeless. Waiting for the one I love to return. My mother bustled into the room and at that exact same moment smoke came from our fireplace.

My heart skipped a beat at the thought of him coming. My eyes focused on the fireplace as a saw a tall man standing there. After the smoke cleared away I could see a very tall, and muscular, man with jet black messy hair and glasses. Harry! Before I could say his name Hermione said it first.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. She ran, carefully, over to him and engulfed him into a hug.

"Hi Hermione. Its nice to see you again. Hey Ron, Ginny." He gave each of us a hug. I could feel the butterflies fly around in my stomach at his touch. He turned to my mother and gave her a hug, "Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello dear. How are you?" The second after she finished that sentence the fireplace filled with smoke again. Was there someone else coming? Harry didn't mention anyone else.

The smoke started clearing away and I could see a figure of a girl. No, that isn't…

The girl stepped out of the fireplace. She had long, straight blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was very skinny and her smile was glowing. She walked right next to Harry, and he put an arm around her waist. And I couldn't take my eyes off those hands and where they were placed.

"Umm, everybody I would like you to meet Taylor Merch. She's my fiancée." No one talked, no one even moved. They were all shocked at this unexpected visitor as was I.

_He had a fiancée? How could he. He's just playing; I mean he wouldn't do that. It's Harry._

"Hi!" Her voice was soft and sounded caring. In my eyes, she seemed perfect. A little **too** perfect. Then there was an awkward silence, until my mother decided to speak up.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Weasley." I couldn't tell how my mother taking this, she was good at hiding her feelings. She turned to the three of us. "This is my youngest son, Ron and his wife Hermione, and this is my daughter, Ginny. Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

Everyone went and sat down in the living room. I couldn't stand looking at them, so I looked inside. Hermione, who was sitting next to me, immediately noticed and held my hand. I looked at her gratefully. She was one of the only people that knew exactly how much Harry meant to me.

After a while of innocent small conversations, I volunteered to go make tea. My mother insisted to help, but I told her I could do it myself. I just needed time alone. I quickly went into the kitchen and instead of starting the tea, I collapsed into a chair.

I didn't cry, I was used to not showing my emotions, but instead I buried my head in my hands. I started mumbling things about Taylor into my hands.

"Are you alright Ginny?" My head jolted up and I quickly turned around to see Harry standing right behind me. At that moment I jumped up and quickly started the tea.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, just lovely." I tried to sound like nothing was wrong, but I didn't know how it sounded fake.

"Well that's good. How have you been?"

"Do you love her?" I don't know why that suddenly came out of my mouth, but it did and I couldn't control it. I really wanted to know.

"Who? Taylor? Of course I do. Why?" I couldn't figure him out. I couldn't even look at him, it just hurt so much.

"Just wondering."

**_I don't know whose side I'm takin'  
But I'm not takin' things too well  
I can see inside you're achin'  
But is it still too early for me to tell?_**

**_I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you_**

"I really missed you Harry. You just left, and I still haven't got over it." I confessed. Once again I couldn't hold it in. I really wished I could. Maybe I wouldn't feel weird around him.

_Of course you would, you're still in love with him. And now he loves another, and its not you_.

"I missed you too Ginny. But you know that I love Taylor and I don't love you that way anymore, but I do care for you." I knew that was the truth but it hurt. It felt like he had just stabbed my heart and ripped it out.

"I know, and I respect that, I really do." I gave him a small smile, which he returned with a bigger one. Then he came forward and engulfed me in a huge hug. As he let go I went to the tea and, without looking at him, walked out to where everyone else was.

i I'm not in love with him, I'm not. I was just telling myself that, but it's not true. He's nothing more than a friend. I may have loved him a while ago, but not now. /i

As I walked out I saw my two twin brothers. "Fred! George!" I set down the tray and jumped on Fred than on George. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see Harry of course. And we thought our little sister would like to see us." George told me matter-of-factly.

"Of course I did." I sat down back next to Hermione.

"What happened in the kitchen?" she whispered to me.

"Nothing," I reasoned with her, "I just realized that I wasn't in love with him, tahst all." It was a lie and I knew it. Hermione gave me a yeah, sure look and turned her attention back to the twins welcoming Harry.

**_'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
If only she knew  
Whoa, if only she knew, oh_**

**_I try to let it go  
but I don't know if I can take it  
'Cause the way you looked at me  
Made me see that I can't really fake it_**

**_I try to help you out through  
the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you_**

Harry and Taylor stayed with us for at least a week. I still didn't like her and only Hermione knew how much I loathed her.

I was barely home. In fact I was either with Fred and George or I hanged out with Dean. Yes, I was still friends with him, but nothing more. He helped a lot, and he was someone that I could open up too.

But one day Fred and George, and even Dean weren't home, so I had to stay at the Burrow. Luckily for me Taylor was out shopping. Unfortunately for me, everyone else except Harry had gone out.

"I can't believe everyone went out today," I complained.

"Yeah me either. Speaking about going out, where do you go almost every day?" He sounded curious.

"Well usually over to Fred and George, but mostly Dean's house. Besides Hermione, he's my best friend." I just stared out the window.

"Dean, Dean Thomas? I didn't know you still talked to him. How is he? Are you two dating?" He said this in all under 2 breathes. I felt like I had just been attacked with all these questions, but replied calmly.

"Yes, Dean Thomas. I have been talking to him for a really long time now. He's fine and no we are not dating." I tried to sound uninterested.

"Too bad, you would have been a really cute couple. Maybe you will end up with him. You never know." He seemed amused, and this got me mad.

_Yeah go ahead, just laugh. You'll never know how much you mean to me._

"Maybe."

**_'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
If only she knew  
Whoa_**

**_I know she loves you and I can't interfere  
So I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear  
Whoa_**

**_I try to help you out through  
the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you  
Oh, I'm still not over you_**

A couple months later came Harry's wedding. I sat there, next to Hermione, and tried my hardest not to cry. I looked at Harry. He looked so handsome in a suite. He looked proud and confident. Next to him was Ron, who recently found out that I still loved Harry. He promised not to tell anyone, and I think he hasn't told anyone at all.

The music started and Taylor started down the aisle. She looked so gorgeous. Her eyes were sparkling and at that moment I was the most envious that I ever had been. That should be me. I should be marrying Harry. But I wasn't.

The ceremony continued and I was dreading one part. And an unexpected part came when I heard "If anyone would like to say anything on why these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Oh I had an urge to say something. But then I felt Ron and Harrys stare at me and knew that I couldn't. I just looked down as if I was innocent. Then the part that I was dreading since the day I met Taylor, the "I Dos."

When that came I watched Harry closely. And as he said I do I knew that I would never be with him. Taylor was his wife, not me, and there was nothing that I could do about it.

**_'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
Whoa  
'Cause I will never ever walk away  
I'll find a way  
She could never love you like I do  
If only she knew_**

**_If only she knew, oh yeah  
Na na na na na na na na._**

**_I know she loves you and I can't interfere  
So I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear_**

Authors note: How was that one? That was a really long one, I really didn't expect to it be that long. If you wanted to know the song is called "If Only She Knew" by Michelle Branch. So please review. I'll love you forever! Hehe

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters: Harry Potter, any of the Weasleys, Hermione, or Dean. They all belong to J.K. Rowling as does the Burrow. I don't own the song wither, that is owned by whoever owns it. I do however own Taylor Merch. So I claim her!


End file.
